


2000 hours.

by perfectkindofmess



Category: The X-Files RPF
Genre: F/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 09:59:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9542666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perfectkindofmess/pseuds/perfectkindofmess
Summary: it's been too long.





	

2000 hours 

it’s been too long

i’ve been seeing you in every possible way of my imagination

a smoke from a cigarette looks like your wavy hair

drops of red wine look like your full lips 

it’s fucking sad that i’m closer to hell than to london

i’m sitting at the beach

drunk teenagers are running around screaming

remember when we were laying at that beach

your naked body

slightly wet skin

covered in rays of sunshine

and my kisses

you tell me to come

it’s funny that i’ll be asking you the same thing when i’m finally there

i’m close

on my way

suddenly london is as close as heaven

2000 hours were worth it 

cause now the fucking eternity comes


End file.
